In systems which rely on batteries, such as power backup systems, electric vehicles and the like, it is often necessary to test the condition of the batteries therein.
A typical procedure for testing batteries is to connect a load to a battery such that a desired test current is drawn from the battery and measure parameters of the battery output, such as voltage. A voltage below a certain expected value indicates deterioration of the battery being tested.
Unfortunately, during this type of testing, energy is drawn from the battery being tested. This energy is typically passed through and dissipated by the test load, for example, as heat. Further, the battery under test may need to be removed from the circuit it drives, interrupting operation of the circuit.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved battery testing systems and methods.